Swank
Related: * S-Coin Crib Daily rental income (50, 70, 120, 150, 200, 250 coins) * Under the Bridge (Default) - Low income urban housing in the projects. Best to invest in a lot of locks. (Daily rental income +50 Coins) * Apartment ( S-Coins) - Only the pizza delivery guy uses the front door. (Daily rental income +70 Coins) * American Middle Class House (150,000 S-Coins) - The American Dream fulfilled. 3 Bedroom, 2 car garage. Welcome to Middle America! (Daily rental income +100 Coins) * Local Diner (200,000 S-Coins) - Scrambled Eggs and Bacon, Pancakes with Hashbrown. Only 1 Coffee Refill! (Daily rental income +120 Coins) * Beachside Villa (740,000 S-Coins) - Moving up in the world. Amazing beachside view. Gorgeous weather to go along with the beautiful house. (Daily rental income +150 Coins) * Mansion (2,200,000 S-Coins) - Top-of-the-line security system. 10 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, with a 10 car garage. (Daily rental income +200 Coins) * Billionaire Estate (6,600,000 S-Coins) - Welcome to the top 1 percent. Your estate covers over 150,000 acres. Vault included to protect all of your valuables.(Daily rental income +250 Coins) Wheels Delivery package reduce by 30min (applies to each asset below) * Edge Contender (Default) - Absolutely unique, amazing, and wild! The classic American muscle car! * Cruiser Bicycle (50,000 S-Coins) - Don't judge a book by its cover. Ultra lightweight frame with the latest tech. * Cord Goldorado (98,000 S-Coins) - Plenty of leg and headroom. V8 engine with 350 horsepower and has the towing capacity of 13,000 pounds. * Landover Provoke (490,000 S-Coins) - Classy SUV that you can roll in comfortably with your entourage. * Haudi SR7 (1,500,000 S-Coins) - Class meets performance. Luxury coupe sedan at its finest. * Zenie Fighting Bull (4,400,000 S-Coins) - Art on wheels. No finer example of automotive engineering. * V8 BSPD Patrol (5,500,000 S-Coins) - Wanna take it for a joy ride? This game is not THAT game. * F14 Hellraiser Sports Bike () - 2,019 Horsepower / 2 Stroke / 1.4K cc Engine : This product cannot be insured. Entourage One bonus per day (applies to each asset) * Angry Manager (Default) - Emma is your childhood friend. She always nags you but it's with the best of intentions. * Boyz from da Hood ( S-Coins) - Tyrone Heartfield and Carlos Gonzales. These people have no fear. If you are with them, you'll have no fear, too. * Awkward Ducklings ( S-Coins) - Ken Hayashi, Purple Roger and Rick Roberto. The coolest and nicest friends you could have. * Breaking News (330,000 S-Coins) - Gianni Yi, Melissa Rodriguez. This tirelessly hardworking duo continues to find the biggest boxing scoops. What breaking news will they uncover next? * The Popos (400,000 S-Coins) - Cpt. Jacob Daniels, Sgt. Darryl Williamson. Trust keeps the partnership between Jacob, the cynical by-the-book officer, and Darryl, the laid-back compassionate cop. * Las Chicas (650,000 S-Coins) - Karrina Aguilar, Ashley Brown and K'Brianey Turner. Twerk it! Let us work it!